


Pointed

by Jezunya



Series: The Pepperony100 Challenge [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: #39 - Sharp, Crack, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Tony Stark is a brat, Written post-movie one, pepperony100 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's stilettos are themselves weapons of mass destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointed

**Author's Note:**

> It was accepted fanon on the old lj communities that Pepper would use her shoes against Tony when he was being incorrigible. [Alaceron](http://m.livejournal.com/read/user/alaceron) was responsible for suggesting this particular (attempted) solution ;)

“Tony.”

“Yes?”

“What… is this?”

Tony looks up to find a very nice woman’s shoe all but shoved in his face. He looks around it and is disappointed to see that there isn’t a very nice woman’s leg attached to it. Pepper was smart; she’d taken the shoe off before dangling it in front of him.

“That… is a shoe.”

“On the heel, Tony. What did you do to it?” Pepper demands, shaking the shoe at him a little, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Tony resists the urge to cringe away. “That… is a rubber tip.”

“A rubber tip.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“So you can’t stab me with it.” He blinks up at her, completely bare-faced and honest.

Pepper stares at him for a long moment. Then she catches on. Her eyes narrow to near slits again. “And why exactly would I need to stab you with my stilettos?”

His eyes dart to the side, then back to her face. “No reason.”

“What did you do?!”

“Um…”

“Tony,” Pepper says slowly, and turns the shoe around in her hand. Tony blinks at her some more, not quite comprehending, and then he takes in the very long, very sharp point of the shoe’s toe.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

He just swallows. This is not going to be pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
